the_100_xfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
Season 1 'is the first season of the CW television series The 100. It consists of thirteen episodes and started airing March 19, 2014. Season 1 was mainly filmed on location in Vancouver. The first episode of the season was "Pilot". The season finale was "We Are Grounders (Part 2)". The 100 is based on The 100, the first novel in the hundred series by Kass Morgan. Some characters are original characters and do not appear in the books. A few also have their personalities switched or shared. The TV series is also considered to be ahead of the book series in events. Many of the events that happen in the TV show may not happen in the books. Season 1 of The 100 was released on DVD and Blu-ray in the United States and United Kingdom on September 23, 2014. Plot Set in the distant future, 97 years after a nuclear war has devastated the surface of Earth, the only survivors are the approximately 2,400 inhabitants of 12 national space stations that were in orbit at the time of the apocalypse. Three generations have survived in space. The Ark has strict measures, including capital punishment for those over 18 and population control. Now resources are running out and the Ark is dying. For the first time in nearly a century, there is talk of returning to Earth. 100 juveniles convicted of various crimes are sent to Earth to see if it is survivable. Among them is 17-year-old Clarke Griffin, the daughter of the Ark's chief medical officer and chief engineer; Wells Jaha, the son of Chancellor Jaha; the daredevil, Finn Collins; the illegal sister, Octavia Blake and her stowaway brother, Bellamy Blake; the light-hearted Jasper Jordan; and the resourceful Monty Green. Technologically blind to what is happening to the 100 on Earth, the Ark's leaders, Chancellor Jaha, second in command Marcus Kane, Councilwoman Abigail Griffin, and the rest of the Council are faced with difficult decisions about life, death and the continued existence of the human race. For the 100, Earth is an alien planet. The 100 quickly discover Earth can be magical one moment and lethal the next. With the survival of the human race entirely in their hands, the 100 must find a way to transcend their differences, unite and forge a new path on a radically changed Earth that is primitive, intense and teeming with the unknown. Synopsis Season 1 of The 100 sees the human race return, after a 97-year exile in space, to a wildly transformed Earth, only to discover that the human race never truly left. Clarke finds herself forced to lead a band of disposable juvenile delinquents as they face death at every turn from a world transformed by radiation, the fierce Grounders who somehow managed to survive in it and, perhaps worst of all, from themselves. Though Clarke is alternately challenged and supported by rival leader Bellamy, the two find a common purpose: survival. Through it all, Finn is helplessly drawn to Clarke, destroying his long-standing relationship with the brilliant young mechanic, Raven. And Octavia grows close to a possible enemy Grounder, Lincoln. Meanwhile, as the 100 fight for their lives on the ground, the Ark's situation is no better. Though Abby believes that the 100 are still alive, she does not have proof and cannot stop Kane's population reduction. The killing of 320 volunteers and the subsequent realisation that the sacrifice was unnecessary breaks Kane and inflames a revolution on the Ark that Jaha, despite his best efforts, is powerless to stop. Both on the ground and in space, the final episodes reveal the true desperation of their plight as our heroes risk everything just to stay alive. Noble sacrifices and heart-breaking choices change everyone forever and leave them scattered to the wind at the season's end. Cast and Characters 'Starring *Eliza Taylor as Clarke Griffin *Bob Morley as Bellamy Blake *Marie Avgeropoulos as Octavia Blake *Thomas McDonell as Finn Collins *Christopher Larkin as Monty Green *Devon Bostick as Jasper Jordan *Paige Turco as Abigail Griffin *Henry Ian Cusick as Marcus Kane *Kelly Hu as Callie Cartwig *Isaiah Washington as Thelonious Jaha *Eli Goree as Wells Jaha 'Guest Starring' *Alessandro Juliani as Sinclair *Sachin Sahel as Jackson *Richard Harmon as John Murphy *Lindsey Morgan as Raven Reyes *Ricky Whittle as Lincoln *Izabela Vidovic as Charlotte *Chris Browning as Jake Griffin *Jarod Joseph as Nathan Miller *Mac Brandt as Tor Lemkin *Dichen Lachman as Anya *Chelsey Reist as Harper *Katie Stuart as Monroe *Genevieve Buechner as Fox *Rhys Ward as Atom *Monique Ganderton as Aurora Blake *John Ssettuba as Connor *Aaron Miko as John Mbege *Joseph Gatt as Tristan *Steve Talley as Kyle Wick *Saidah Arrika Ekulona as Nygel *Lilah Fitzgerald as Reese Lemkin *Terry Chen as Commander Shumway *Kate Vernon as Diana Sydney *Celia Reid as Roma *Chloe Babcook as Trina *Zach Martin as Pascal *Keenan Tracey as Sterling *Victor Zinck Jr. as Dax *Brendan Meyer as Myles *Levi Meaden as Drew *Shane Symons as Jones Episodes See Also: List of The 100 Episodes Air Dates Notes and Trivia *Season 1 was originally supposed to air in January but was moved to March. *The CW moved The 100 and had it take over The Tomorrow People's time slot. *The 100 was renewed for a second season in early May. *The Special and Visual Effects Team for the episode "We Are Grounders (Part 2)" was nominated for an Emmy Award on July 10, 2014. *After the finale, there were 54 Delinquents remaining. **46 of the Delinquents died during Season 1. *In the show, this season started on September 13, 2149. It ended on October 11, 2149. **The events that occurred in this season took place over 29 days. Category:The 100 Category:Seasons Category:Season 1